Larry Lovage
Larry Lovage is a main playable character in the Leisure Suit Larry series (and star of two main games in his own right), and known as the nephew of Larry Laffer. He starred in two games, Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude, and Leisure Suit Larry: Box Office Bust. Background Larry Laffer, his uncle, was only known to have one brother (and no known sisters), so it's unclear how Larry Laffer is Larry Lovage's uncle (perhaps son of a half-sister from his estranged father) or great uncle (making Larry Lovage the son of Larry's brother's daughter), but only Larry's brother has been mentioned as one of his siblings. In Magna Cum Laude, Larry was a college loser in Walnut Log Community College. He sees an advertisement for the reality dating show, Swingles, and soon starts to enter the competition to finally stop being a loser and start being popular. Over the course of the game he thwarts a few spies working through the local sorority, screws up his GPA possibly preventing himself from ever graduating, and finally gets to choose between three separate girls on the dating show. In Box Office Bust, Larry has a career working at Eco Planet serving hippies, but the job is going nowhere. He was called by his uncle, Larry Laffer, to uncover a undercover mole around his porn movie studio, Laffer Studios. He uncle has willed that he will get his Barry Manilow collection on 8-tracks and his 1970 Volkswagen Beetle. By the end of Box Office Bust, Larry Lovage is tied for second favorite nephew, suggesting that his uncle has at least three nephews. Reloaded Universe There is a reference to Larry Lovage in the Come -n- Go convenience store ("...That's the kind of raunchy, humorless prank your idiot nephew would pull..."). On timing this must be a reference to Larry's original timeline (Sierra Timeline) rather than concurrent with the Reloaded Timeline; as in 1987 his nephew was about five years old in 1987 (Lovage was in his twenties in Magna Cum Laude). Wet Dreams Don't Dry which is takes aspects of both older and Reloaded universes has at least two references to Larry Lovage. At one point when Larry Laffer is being arrested they call out Larry Lovage by accident, and in another point in a response Larry mentions his 'nephew'. Costumes *Standard *Cool *Geek *Mime *Twiggy *Preppy *Suit *Casual Larry *Larry Mailman *Larry as Jack *Gentleman Larry *Horror Larry *Cowboy Larry Behind the scenes Larry Lovage's exact age isn't given in MCL but he is implied to be in his twenties and no more than his early thirties. He is considerably younger than his uncle was when he began his sexual escapades. BOB gives a more specific date after doing a little math that he was born in 1982, making him about 22 in MCL and 26 in BOB. Lovage also appears in the mobile game Leisure Suit Larry's Sexy Pinball, the Magna Cum Laude mobile game, and the German-only released Leisure Suit Larry: Kühle Drinks und heiße Girls (Cool Drinks and Hot Girls). He would have also starred in a couple of cancelled games as well including LSL: Cocoa Butter/Island Tale and Pocket Party (which may have had two alpha versionshttp://www.unseen64.net/2010/10/21/leisure-suit-larry-pocket-party-n-gage-cancelled/). While Larry Lovage appears to be self aware of the fact that he is part of a game world in LSLMCL, he is less aware of this fact in Box Office Bust. He feels compelled by his subconscious as if he was part of a game, but thinks that is weird. Though he becomes more open to the idea he is in a game further on. Larry is portrayed as a bit more of a nerd or geek in MCL, not super smart but not entirely stupid either. He is known to spout out random references to historical, geographical or scientific trivia, and other fields as well. But he never really applies himself, and continuously flunks certain classes just so he can be with the female teachers. This ultimately leads to him ending up on probation with little possibility of graduating from college. In BOB he is portrayed as a complete moron and almost complete idiot. Completely inept in almost everything he does, and almost clueless to things going around him. Although he is wise enough to figure out Kip was trying to destroy his uncle's company early on, but still foolish enough to help carry out Kip's plans despite feeling suspicious about the tasks. Larry shows a slight aspect of his geekiness as far as trivia of movies and knowledge of 70's video game systems when trying to seduce Janine. In both games Larry relies more on mini-games than puzzles to solve his situations. Larry in BoB even more nimble with super-human jumping abilities, self-defense/fighting skills, and box/rock pushing. Larry relies on costumes in both of his main games; although in MCL he was a bit more of a master of disguise; switching out of roles to get closer to the various girls. In BOB he switches costumes to gain access to various backlot sets and play roles in the movies. Only once does a girl require him to wear Gentleman costume in order to flirt with her. He is voiced by Tim Dadabo in Magna Cum Laude, and by Josh Keaton in Box Office Bust. Gallery Larry.JPG larry-1.jpg larry8_17.jpg Larry 2010-01-23 16-03-12-47.jpg Larry 2010-01-23 16-02-39-61.jpg Larry 2010-01-23 16-02-38-82.jpg Larry 2010-01-23 16-02-37-24.jpg Larry 2010-01-23 16-02-36-40.jpg Larry 2010-01-23 16-02-34-32.jpg Category:Characters (LSL8) Category:Characters (LSL9) Category:Larry's family Category:Playable characters Category:Nudity Category:Characters (LSLSP) Category:Larrys Category:Characters (LSLR) Category:Characters (LSLR2)